A Second Chance
by TrissyLizzy
Summary: WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS FROM ALLEGIANT, DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED! Tris finds her way back to Tobias and is given a second chance to be with him again. But there is a catch. She has to be reborn again as someone else. And she is only allowed to stay if she can get Tobias to fall in love with her again within three weeks. Will she be able to heal Tobias damaged heart?


**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfiction ever so please go easy on me. ^.^ I really love writing and reading but I almost never have time to write though, and I'm kinda shy too so I was a little nervous to post this. And I'm sooo obsessed with the Divergent trilogy right now and I still haven't gotten over the ending... ;A; So this is my attempt at giving Tris and Tobias a happier ending. It won't be easy for them though... they'll have to face a lot of obstacles to face... Ok, enough of be rambling xD **

**Anyway, this chapter/prologue is practically a recap of Tris's death (ToT). (I kinda copied it from the book). I added a few new things though to give more depth to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (even though I wish I did) except this idea (which may be a bit unrealistic but I really don't want Tris to die so I'll try my best to make a good story out of it) The Divergent trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth and the song lyrics I used for a _certein part_ in this story is a Vocaloid song called Souvenir sung in English by LittleJaneyCakes. I really recommend you to listen to it, it's really good :) Ok... I'm rambling again xD I hope you'll like this story.**

In front of me is a small vestibule with a set of sealed, lockless doors at the other end. Through the windows in those doors I see the Weapons Lab, the even rows of machinery and dark devices and serum vials, lit from beneath like they're on display. I hear a spraying sound and know that the death serum is floating through the air, but the guards are behind me, and I don't have time to put on the suit that will delay its effects.

I also know, I just know, that I can survive this.

I step into the vestibule.

The death smells like smoke and spice, and my lungs reject it with the first breath I take. I cough and splutter, and I am swallowed by darkness.

I crumple to my knees. My body feels like someone has replaced my blood with molasses, and my bones with lead. An invisible thread tugs me toward sleep, but I want to be awake. It is important that I want to be awake. I imagine that wanting, that desire, burning in my chest like a flame.

The thread tugs harder, and I stoke the flame with names. Tobias. Caleb. Christina. Matthew. Cara. Zeke. Uriah.

But I can't bear up under the serum's weight. My body falls to the side, and my wounded arm presses to the cold ground. I am drifting...

It would be nice to float away, a voice in my head says. To see where I will go...

But the fire, the fire.

The desire to live.

I am not done yet, I am not.

I feel like I am digging through my own mind. It is difficult to remember why I came here and why I care about unburdening myself from this beautiful weight. But then my scratching hands find it, the memory of my mother's face, and the strange angles of her limbs on the pavement, and the blood seeping from my father's body.

But they are dead, the voice says. You could join them.

They died for me, I answer. And now I have something to do, in return. I have to stop other people from losing everything. I have to save the city and the people my mother and father loved.

If I go to join my parents, I want to carry with me a good reason, not this—this senseless collapsing at the threshold.

The fire, the fire. It rages within, a campfire and then an inferno, and my body is its fuel. I feel it racing through me, eating away at the weight. There is nothing that can kill me now; I am powerful and invincible and eternal.

I feel the serum clinging to my skin like oil, but the darkness recedes. I slap a heavy hand over the floor and push myself up.

Bent at the waist, I shove my shoulder into the double doors, and they squeak across the floor as their seal breaks. I breathe clean air and stand up straighter. I am there, I am there.

But I am not alone.

"Don't move," David says, raising his gun. "Hello, Tris."

"How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?" he asks me. He's still sitting in his wheelchair, but you don't need to be able to walk to fire a gun.

I blink at him, still dazed.

"I didn't," I say.

"Don't be stupid," David says. "You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses that substance."

I just stare at him, not sure what to say. I didn't inoculate myself. The fact that I'm still standing upright is impossible. There's nothing more to add.

"I suppose it no longer matters," he says. "We're here now."

"What are you doing here?" I mumble. My lips feel awkwardly large, hard to talk around. I still feel that oily heaviness on my skin, like death is clinging to me even though I have defeated it.

I am dimly aware that I left my own gun in the hallway behind me, sure I wouldn't need it if I made it this far.

"I knew something was going on," David says. "You've been running around with genetically damaged people all week, Tris, did you think I wouldn't notice?" He shakes his head. "And then your friend Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she very wisely knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case. I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you."

"You came here alone?" I say. "Not very smart, are you?"

His bright eyes squint a little. "Well, you see, I have death serum resistance and a weapon, and you have no way to fight me. There's no way you can steal four virus devices while I have you at gunpoint. I'm afraid you've come all this way for no reason, and it will be at the expense of your life. The death serum may not have killed you, but I am going to. I'm sure you understand—officially we don't allow capital punishment, but I can't have you surviving this."

He thinks I'm here to steal the weapons that will reset the experiments, not deploy one of them. Of course he does.

I try to guard my expression, though I'm sure it's still slack. I sweep my eyes across the room, searching for the device that will release the memory serum virus. I was there when Matthew described it to Caleb in painstaking detail earlier: a black box with a silver keypad, marked with a strip of blue tape with a model number written on it. It is one of the only items on the counter along the left wall, just a few feet away from me. But I can't move, or else he'll kill me.

I'll have to wait for the right moment, and do it fast.

"I know what you did," I say. I start to back up, hoping that the accusation will distract him. "I know you designed the attack simulation. I know you're responsible for my parents' deaths—for my mother's death. I know."

"I am _not_ responsible for her death!" David says, the words bursting from him, too loud and too sudden. "I told her what was coming just before the attack began, so she had enough time to escort her loved ones to a safe house. If she had stayed put, she would have lived. But she was a foolish woman who didn't understand making sacrifices for the greater good, and _it_ killed her!"

I frown at him. There's something about his reaction—about the glassiness of his eyes—something that he mumbled when Nita shot him with the fear serum—something about her.

"Did you love her?" I say. "All those years she was sending you correspondence... the reason you never wanted her to stay there... the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my father..."

David sits still, like a statue, like a man of stone.

"I did," he says. "But that time is past."

That must be why he welcomed me into his circle of trust, why he gave me so many opportunities. Because I am a piece of her, wearing her hair and speaking with her voice. Because he has spent his life grasping at her and coming up with nothing.

Suddenly memories of my mothers death flashes before my eyes. I see her falling to her knees, arms clutching her stomach. Then a few more gunshots directed towards her and she slowly falls to the ground, her limbs spread in awkward angles.

I feel my hate for the man in front of me bubbling up to the surface. It was _his_ fault my parents, my _mother_ died. It was _he_ who designed the attack simulation. Without _him_ they would still be alive.

Memories of my mother floods my mind again. Not of her death this time, but before that. Memories from before the choosing ceremony when me and Caleb were both still living at home. I know I shouldn't be thinking about this right now, not when David stands in front of me with a gun pointed to my head. Not when the future of the whole Bureau and all the experiments depends on me, if I can activate the memory serum or not.

Maybe it's the Death serum playing with my mind, but I can't stop myself from thinking about her.

I remember how she taught me to be selfless -even though I was never really a good listener-, and I remember every time I did something wrong or "wasn't selfless enough" as Caleb put it, how she never scolded me. She just patted me on my head and told me how beautiful and strong I was and that I should try my best to be myself.

_You were always right there beside me_

_Always there to gently remind me,_

_And when times were hard - you would find me,_

_Take my hand and show me the way_

I remember how she held my hand and walked together with me on my first day of school. Dad had been busy working so mother had to take me alone.

And I remember when I came home that day crying -because the other kids teased and picked on me because I was from Abnegation, calling me "stiff" and pushing me around- how she wrapped her arms around me and held me close until I stopped crying.

_You were always there to protect me, Watched me grow, and waited so patiently, Time has passed, and I'm simply left with a feeling of gratefulness and of regret._

These are memories I haven't thought about in ages. I almost forgot about them because I was too caught up in thinking about how I didn't fit in anywhere. So over the years we grew more and more distant from each other and I thought about these things less and less. But now, that I stand on the verge of death they all come flooding back to me.

_I can't remember everything, But every little memory, Is tucked away and cherished deep within, This is the way things have always been._

_Just to say 'thank you for everything', Was a simple thing to do, Yet time passed on and I held back - missing The chance, to finally tell you._

My mother taught me so much, not just how to be selfless and brave but all sorts of things. I wonder how she had the energy to do all that with such a stubborn child as me.

_From learning how to write my name, To the fun of cooking all sorts of things, You taught me so much, I can't count it all! How did you even find the time?_

Then I think about how she visited me on visiting day when I had just passed the first stage of initiation. How bad I felt about leaving her and dad, but how she still listened when I told her about everything that had happened with a smile on her face. Afterwards she had warned me about the dangerous situation I was in -me being Divergent- and tried to protect me me even when she wasn't supposed to.

_You were always right there beside me,_

_Always there to gently remind me,_

_And when times were hard - you would find me,_

_Take my hand and show me the way..._

_You were always there to protect me, Watched me grow, and waited so patiently, Time has passed, and I'm simply left with a feeling of gratefulness and of regret._

My thoughts drift back to her death again. To the last words she told me.

How she cupped my cheeks, her rough hands cold and told me; "I'm going to distract them. You have to run as fast as you can." "No." I just shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere without you." She had just smiled at me. "Be brave, Beatrice. I love you." I felt her lips on my forehead one last time and I remember how she smiled a heartwarming smile -a smile that broke my heart- before she ran into the middle of the street and fired at the soldiers. I turned around and ran still seeing that smile in my head, my eyes burning and my tears threatening to fall.

_Time has somehow slipped through my fingers, How could I neglect to remember? Every year has passed by in a blur, Somehow I forgot to say thanks._

_Everything that you'd ever given me, Every day and every memory, All those things they still mean so much to me ... They'll stay in my heart and they'll show me the way. _

I snap out of my thoughts.

I hear footsteps in the hallway outside. The soldiers are coming. Good- I need them to. I need the soldiers to be exposed to the airborne serum, to pass it on to the rest of the compound. I hope they wait until the air is clear of death serum.

I look at David, who is staring at me with a strange look -a look of hatred, sadness and regret- on his face. Somehow I feel my anger towards him subsiding a little but I quickly pull it back. 'He killed my parents' I remind myself.

I force myself to look at him. Now I know what I have to do.

"My mother wasn't a fool," I say. "She just understood something you didn't. That it's not a sacrifice if it's someone _else's_ life you're giving away, it's just evil."

I understand that too now and that's why I'm here. I can't let Caleb sacrifice himself out of guilt.

I back up another step and say, "She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another persons genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all."

I shake my head.

"I didn't come here to steal anything David."

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.

I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Matthew. With a shaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.

The gun goes off again.

More pain, and black edges on my vision, but I hear Caleb's voice speaking again. '_The green button.'_

So much pain.

But how, when my body feels so numb?

I start to fall, and slam my hand into the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind the green button.

I hear a beep, and a churning sound.

As I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck, and under my cheek. Red. Blood is a strange color. Dark.

My thoughts drift to my mother again as I feel my consciousness fade, the pain further and further away. I see her body falling to the ground, her limbs spread in awkward angles.

I wonder if my mother knew what she was doing when she sacrificed herself for me. I wonder how she could do that without a second thought, giving everything up, her life, her future, growing old together with my father, without even blinking an eye.

I understand why she did it though. I've just done the same thing. But even though I tell myself I'm okay with it I can't stop a tiny bit of regret from slipping into my mind. I still want to live. No matter how much I tell myself I'm fine dying like this, I can't truly believe it. I still love my brother after all he has done to me. He's my brother after all. Even though I'm not completely sure I've forgiven him yet I would never want to see him die. Especially not from sacrificing himself out of guilt.

Still I find myself regretting my choice.

_And I hate myself for it. _

A face flash in front of my eyes. _Tobias._

"I love you" I said letting go of his hand.

"I love you too," he says._ "I'll see you soon."_

"_Yeah."_

_It was our last conversation. I don't want to leave him like this._

_I don't feel the pain from my wounds anymore. I just feel sleepy. Really sleepy. But I don't want to fall asleep, not yet._

'_I don't want to leave _him_' I think over and over again. My mind is getting blurry._

'_I don't want to... I don't want...' _

From the corner of my eye I see David slumped over in his chair.

And suddenly my _mother_ walking out from behind him.

She is dressed in the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her, Abnegation gray, stained with her blood, with bare arms to show her tattoo. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she's frozen in time. Her dull blond hair is tied back in a know, but a few loose strands frame her face in gold.

I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from blood loss or if she's here some other way.

She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek.

"Hello, Beatrice," she says, and she smiles.

I feel relief flooding over me. I thought I'd never see her again.

"Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it.

"Yes," she says, her eyes bright with tears. "My dear child, you've done so well."

"What about the others?" I choke on a sob as the image of Tobias comes into my mind again, of how dark and how still his eyes were, how strong and warm his hand was, when we first stood face-to-face. 'I don't want to leave him' "Tobias, Caleb, my friends?"

"They'll care for each other," she says. "That's what people do."

That upsets me a little bit, but I just smile and close my eyes, glad to see my mother again.

I feel a thread tugging me again, but this time I know that it isn't some sinister force dragging me towards death.

This time I know it's my mother's hand, drawing me into her arms.

And I go gladly into her embrace.

Can I be forgiven for all I've done to get here?

I want to be.

I can.

I believe it.

I'm okay with this.

Or am I really?

I want to live.

**A/N: Soooo... what did you think? I hope it isn't too bad! (I kind of started crying writing this chapter. I still haven't really calmed down after Tris's mother died so I just wanted to add in Tris's mother a bit more... I'm sorry if I made it weird. But well... Natalie reminds me of how my own mother was before she stopped having time for me and my siblings... and I don't really know why I'm writing this... sorry :3)**

**Yeah... I didn't write that much in this chapter, I just used parts from the actual book. But this is only the prologue, next chapter I'll write myself and Tobias will also make an appearance :)**

**So yeah, I'd appreciate it if you could review and tell me what you think or what I can do better :) **


End file.
